


Post-Premiere Packing and Pumping

by andybirch



Category: Actor RPF, Deadpool (2016) RPF, Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andybirch/pseuds/andybirch
Summary: Ryan Reynolds meets Chris Hemsworth at the post-premiere party of "Green Lantern" and Thor soon gets a better look at Hal Jordan's ring in a hotel room after.





	Post-Premiere Packing and Pumping

"Finally" thought Ryan Reynolds as the crowd at the post-premiere party of "Green Lantern" had dwindled. The film's launch had gone swimmingly, and he was busy with all sorts of projects - an enviable position for any actor to be in. Premiere nights were one of the few times where, once all the usual pleasantries were over, he finally got a few hours to relax and possibly get some action.

Though seemingly straight to the press and world around him, Ryan loved cock. The look, the smell, the taste of it - he always enjoyed a good hard dick in his mouth or hole, or in both at the same time on the rare occasions he could get it.

Over the years he certainly had his share of conquests. Painting Jake Gyllenhaal's beautiful face with his jizz, sucking off the sweet Seann William Scott or the well-endowed Justin Timberlake, and being on the receiving end of the overwhelmingly aggressive fucking of Jared Padalecki.

Tonight he was on the prowl, but the pickings at the premiere had been slim. He'd been very disappointed to hear that Bradley Cooper had gone home early as he was hoping to score a piece of that hairy ass.

Having moved to a quiet and out of the way corner of the hotel rooftop on which the now almost empty party had taken place, Reynolds sipped his last mojito for the night and looked out over the Los Angeles skyline.

"Through brightest day and blackest night" came a deep voice behind him.

Ryan turned and looked up in surprise, it was Thor. More exactly it was 6'5, 27-year-old muscle god Chris Hemsworth. The Australian actor got his start on soaps and bit parts in films, then hit the big time this year as the Norse god superhero in a rival comic book movie that had opened the other month.

Ryan swallowed his drink in surprise. He hadn't seen the younger man at the premiere and had wanted to meet him for ages. Hemsworth had been bulking up for the start of filming on "The Avengers" and so here he stood endowed with the same physique as he had in "Thor". The dyed blond locks and the beard weren't as long or thick as they were in the movie, probably because he was still growing them out.

"Feel my mighty hammer...no wait, that came out wrong" said Ryan as struggled to find the words while Chris simply laughed in response. That smile could light up a room Ryan thought, and it certainly stirred a longing in pants. The man was big and tight all over, what he wouldn't give for a ride of that.

"That's alright, even I can't remember the lines now" said Hemsworth.

"Were you at the screening?"

"Ahh no. I'm staying in the hotel and was finishing up a meeting when one of the DC guys spotted me in the bar and invited me to come to the party. I didn't get away until five minutes ago and came up here to find out it's all pretty much over."

"Sorry about that. L.A. you know, this town shuts down so ridiculously early" said Ryan.

"Tell me about it, back in Melbourne a good night out didn't end until it was either five in the morning, or someone gave you a quick blowjob in the toilet, whichever came first,"

Ryan gave a quick laugh at the man's forthrightness, a refreshing change to all the artificial airs that go on at these events. He decided to respond in kind.

"Sadly neither of those things is likely for me tonight, in half an hour it'll likely be me, my hand and some X-Tube".

Chris laughed loudly at that, "been there... though I kind of prefer getting off to actual films you know - those scenes where a hot star I might work with one day is taking a shower, or a swim or grinding away in some love scene".

"You do realise millions are going to be getting off to that shirtless scene you did in 'Thor' right?" a bemused Ryan asked. The conversation was both fun and arousing, and though this boy was likely as straight as an arrow, he could still enjoy a good talk.

Chris shot back "and how many have already done that to your wet pyjamas scene in Amityville?". His face then quickly took on a slightly more serious expression as he leant down slightly and lowered his voice to a deep and quieter tone saying "that one has been good for drawing a few loads out of me".

Ryan coughed in his drink in surprise and turned fully to face the blond hunk who leaned back with a massive smile on his face and gave Ryan a quick wink.

Ryan's cock certainly liked the gesture as it lengthened in his pants in record time. Thank god this part of the balcony was practically deserted, the lighting wasn't that great, and he chose to wear his tighter underwear today.

After composing himself for a few seconds, and quickly glancing around to make sure no-one else was in ear shot, he smiled at the still beaming Chris and responded in a voice that surprised even him with its brazenness.

"I'm sad I didn't get to see Thor's little hammer during that shirtless scene, I know it would've made me shoot right there in the theatre."

Chris turned his head, also doing a quick check that no-one else was looking. He then grabbed Ryan's free hand and placed it firmly in his crotch, Ryan's hand automatically closing around a half-erect and obscenely thick bulge that ran across Chris' left hip. "Does that feel particularly 'little' to you?"

Ryan meant to lift his hand off, but the sheer size and heat coming off the monster that was barely contained by two tight layers of fabric left his fingers lingering a few seconds longer.

Chris leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Room 845... meet me there in five minutes", quickly turning away and walking back through the outskirts of the party towards the elevators.

Ryan was hard as a rock by this point and quickly downed the rest of his drink in one gulp. It had been a little while since he'd had a roll in the hay, and he was usually the dominant one with his dates. But the tall, wide and friendly Australian was just so masculine and yet disarmingly nice that he already had fallen utterly in lust with him. Without hesitation he walked a little faster than he probably intended back inside the building. 

Two minutes and various mental scenarios played out in his head later, Ryan Reynolds was standing in front of the room door where he gently knocked. The door opened and his softening penis sprang to hardness in an instant.

Hemsworth had stripped off his dress shirt, socks and shoes, leaving him decked out in just his dark pants. His large frame in the modestly lit room filled the doorway, while the strong fluorescent lighting of the outside hall was doing little to hide Ryan's bulge.

When it lurched, Chris' eyes immediately dropped to the movement. He raised his eyebrow and asked "You coming?".

Ryan quickly walked into the room and took a few steps forward until he was out of the entryway. He felt Chris' massive presence behind him, but before he could turn around he felt two massive hands grabbing his biceps, and a hot mouth nuzzling his neck.

"Mmmm, you taste good mate" grumbled Chris as he suckled on the skin.

Ryan's head tilted back automatically to the sensation, his arms and shoulders going limp as Chris moved his hands around and unbuttoned the older man's shirt.

Chris managed to remove the garment without his lips losing contact with Ryan's flesh. As soon as it was off though, he press Ryan back against him more as his hands explored the taut chest in front of him.

While Ryan lacked the sheer mass of Hemsworth, his torso was tight and firm in every area. Ryan let himself be embraced by the big hands that roamed all over his skin. The heat from the body behind him was making his balls churn, though not as much as the large and insistent pants-clad erection digging into the base of his spine.

"Lets get these pants off shall we" said Chris as he unbuckled and unzipped Ryan's jeans. Ryan was about to turn to do the same to Chris when the bigger man quickly said in a stern voice, "No, keep facing forward."

Ryan looked down as the manly hands pulled down his jeans. He dutifully slipped off his shoes and stepped out of the dropped pants. Lifting his leg to take off his left sock, he felt a large hand use the opportunity to reach through and lightly rub his hefty ball sack and sensitive chide which were both still contained in a pair of crisp white Calvin Kleins. Once both socks were off, he heard the unbuckling and unzipping of a belt and pants behind him.

"Like I said, face forward" came the stern voice of Chris behind him.

Ryan complied but boy did he want to look. Though he didn't see it, a few seconds later he certainly felt something.

Chris had repositioned his hard-on upwards, the head barely contained by the rim of his underwear fabric. Having squatted a little to get down to Ryan's height, it suddenly felt to Ryan like one of those big deli sausages was being shoved lengthways against his cotton-covered ass crack. The sheer sensation provoked a raspy "Oh Fuck" from Ryan and a manly giggle from Chris.

As he began a slow pumping against the man in front, Chris began nuzzling Ryan's ear and asked "feel good?" to which Ryan could only nod in the affirmative. Chris' right hand was firmly gripped around Ryan's chest and the fingers began tweaking his left nipple, causing little groans to emanate. They suddenly took a much louder tone as Chris' right hand, which had been making lazy circles with his palm on Ryan's abs, quickly dove down into the underwear and grasped the tool inside.

Ryan's manhood was much like himself, long and lean. Though of average thickness, it was a commendable 7.5-inch cut cock that some of his previous lovers had described as amongst the prettiest they'd ever seen. Certainly once Ryan got going, it could get so stiff that you could hang wet towels off it - a party trick he didn't mind showing off every now and then. Beneath it were a nice set of balls that hung low enough that he had learnt how to 'teabag' long before it became popular.

"Mmmm, you've got some nice equipment there. Take those pants off and show it to me" said Chris in his deep, sexy accent which was laced with arousal.

Ryan was butter by this point, utterly compliant to the man behind him so he pulled down the pants without question. The pressure against his ass grew more insistent as now only one layer of cloth stood between it and his pucker which was already feeling that deep longing itch that only fresh cock could satisfy.

"Yeah, so sweet. Stroke that bad boy for me lil' bro" said Chris.

The unexpected 'brotherly' affectation didn't seem to enter into Ryan's train of thought as he smeared the weeping pre-cum from his cock head up and down the shaft, provoking a squelching sound.

Chris was enjoying his easy dominance of the actor. While shooting the soap "Home and Away" for several years, the other young males of the cast all adored him and three in particular worshipped his cock whenever they could. From the beefy, tanned and aggressive Mark Furze who loved to get showered in Chris' spunk, to the shy blond twink Rhys Wakefield with his tight little body whom he had converted into a raging slut by the time he had left the show.

His favourite though was Bobby Morely, the cocky young half-Filipino teen with a great torso an insatiable need to get his ass filled. He remembered one time during a beach shoot he'd thrust the young stud up against a wall in the Dee Why Life Saving Club's toilet to give him a good plundering. To his surprise he found his hole lubed by four loads already from a red carpet premiere party the night before, including particularly thick nuts from past co-star Ryan Kwanten and future "Spartacus" star Dustin Clare.

The memories provoked more arousal in Chris who began moving the man before him further forward into the room.

Ryan suddenly found himself spun around and thrown down on the bed. Raising himself up on his elbows, he finally saw the sight he'd been longing to see.

Hemsworth stood towering before him, dressed only in a pair of burgundy Aussiebums. His biceps, shoulders and delts bulged obscenely under smooth white endless reams of soft skin. The man was ridiculously unblemished considering his outdoor lifestyle - one or two tiny moles above his left ribs were the only marks not defined by rippling muscle.

His Apollo's Belt, the two lines that delineate the torso from the legs, were so deep as to be near cartoonish. Below his face, his almost bosom sized pecs produced a manly cleavage that would make many of Ryan's red carpet beards jealous. Even his nipples were simply perfect, the areola contained the dark pink nubs in a flawless circle. Ryan looked lower, above the grapefruit-sized calves and well-defined thighs to stare at a breathtaking sight.

Chris looked down at Ryan in lust as his right hand was inside his undies, stroking the raging pole in his pants. The extra-large material barely contained his package, the base of the shaft easily visible and sprouting out of a thick patch of light brown pubic hair which he kept neatly trimmed. Chris' hands moved to the side of his undies and slowly lowered them down, kicking them off to one side and standing straight back up to expose his full pride and glory to Ryan.

Hemsworth always knew he was hung. Growing up in rural Australia, he and his brother Liam would often slip out to their father's barn to trade sucking each other off whenever they had the chance. While Liam packed a nice and thin 7-inch pecker, Chris was endowed with a fat, thick 9-inch uncut beauty. Even hard, the foreskin covered the head and could slip back and forth to reveal the dark purple plum-sized glans contained within.

It was the definition of a heavy cock - rigid as steel, thick as a cucumber and dense enough to hurt whatever it slapped against. Large veins ran all over the pulsing manhood which was as imposing as the heavy balls that sat underneath it. The hefty pouch of smooth skin contained two egg-sized orbs that could unleash a frothing torrent of spunk through his gaping piss slit when the time came.

Ryan groaned at the sight, partly in shock at the sheer size of it.

Chris moved forward until he stood directly in front of Ryan, his hand slowly drawing the foreskin repeatedly over and back from the flared bell end. Like most uncut men, Chris produced little pre-cum because it wasn't really needed. The skin was soft and pliable enough to work far better than any hand cream could. He leaned forward, lining up his face with the older man's. Looking into Ryan's eyes, he whispered with pure lust "God I want to fuck you so hard right now".

Ryan's face smashed against the man above him in a desperate open mouthed kiss to which Chris eagerly responded. Tongues and stubble duelled as the pair seemed to be almost eating each other in their desperate oral copulation.

Chris had the upper hand, forcing his heavier body down on Ryan, knocking enough of the wind out of him that Ryan had to stop the kiss to take a breath. Chris used the opportunity to head south, suckling on the prominent adam's apple before moving lower onto that chest, one hand firmly massaging the left pec as he feasted on the right.

Ryan groaned and started moving his hips in desperation. His cock was now firmly wedged in the crevice between Hemsworth's beefy pectoral slabs which Ryan started to rut against.

Chris smiled when he realised what Ryan was doing and started twitching his pecs and rounding his shoulders to provide better stimulation. "Yeah mate, fuck my tits" said Hemsworth who had found this particular sexual thrill one of the big upsides of his new bulkier physique. After a minute of this particular game, Chris grabbed the cock and, without any preamble, swallowed it to the hilt.

"Ohhhh FUCK!!!" yelled Ryan in shock at the ease with which his rod slid down the throat.

Chris was quite experienced at working a cock with his mouth - his teeth would deliberately and lightly tease the glans, his tongue worked into the piss slit and the frenulum, and he could bury the whole thing deep inside his throat to undulate it in a way that would get a man off far quicker than even hard and fast anal sex could.

Chris knew Ryan was good for more than one load and he had plans for the first. Milking the low hanging balls with his left hand, tickling Ryan's tight entrance with his right and working the stiff cock with his mouth, both knew Ryan was going to burst and soon.

"God I'm gonna nut right now if you keep that up" said Ryan.

Chris briefly pulled off, "Good, cum always makes the best lube and my stiffy here needs to be inside of you right now" he responded as he dove back down on the cock.

A fresh wave of pre-cum trickled over Chris' tongue and he knew that was the signal he'd been waiting for. He kept working the rod faster and faster, the throbbing tool drenched in his own spit combined with Ryan's own copious pre-load fluids. The droopy balls began to pull up in their sack, the shaft got even harder and Chris pulled his mouth off and stroked even more roughly in readiness.

A long scream of ecstasy began inside Ryan which was wrenched out of his throat as his load raced up his cock and flew out, the first shot painting Hemsworth's upper chest.

The Aussie quickly put his left hand over the fountain. In under half a minute Chris' hand was utterly drenched in fresh semen, the warm liquid trickling down his wrist and starting to snake down his arm.

"Lift those legs baby" said Chris as an exhausted Ryan, still in a post-orgasmic daze, complied.

Ryan let out another yelp as he felt two thick cum-covered fingers suddenly buried all the way to the knuckle inside his unprepared ass.

"Oh fuck bro, you are tight. God you are going to love this" Chris said as he added another finger and more cum in there to ready the passage for the entry of his cock.

Ryan groaned in wanton abandon. His cock hadn't properly deflated, and yet already it showed signs of stiffening as his ass was played with. Ryan was certainly no slouch in the bedroom, that lithe body and tight little ass was regularly filled with its share of meat. Yet he kept it tight and ready for the next time a hot guy wanted to use and abuse it.

Chris stood up, his cock hadn't lost a fraction of its hardness. "Suck me mate, the wetter it is the easier it'll be on you" he said.

Ryan dove onto the cock, struggling to fit the hefty piece of meat in his mouth. Try as he might, he could only get about half of it down his throat, a feat impressive in itself.

The only person who had ever managed to get all of that meat down his gullet was Chris Pine whom Hemsworth had briefly met on the set of "Star Trek". A late night drinks session and jokes about Hemsworth playing Pine's father in the film turned into the singularly best blow job the Aussie had ever received. Not just for the technique, but the way they both got off on playing father and son roles during it - Pine almost crying in joy as he got to swallow his "daddy's seed" while Hemsworth relished in the hazlenut-flavored ejaculate from the massive ball sack of his "son".

Hemsworth was a heavy shooter. Though it couldn't reach his mouth, the downside of being such a tall fucker, when he came he would unleash eight or nine heavy volleys of hot white cream that would utterly soak towels, big handfuls of tissues or his various sexual conquests every time.

Thank god their family's barn had a nearby hose to wash things off because he loved to shoot his first load down Liam's mouth and then paint his forehead, cheeks and chin with the rest as his baby brother simply couldn't swallow it all - despite repeated attempts.

Chris and Liam would also love to share his load in deep kisses afterwards. Liam's five or six solid spurts however always went directly down Chris' throat, a protein shake that he must have drunk a gallon of in their years growing up together.

After his cock was drenched from a thorough tongue bath, Chris pushed Ryan back on the bed. Scooping the cooling cum from his chest with his hand, and taking a quick but refreshing taste, Chris smothered his cock in the remnants, pushing the salty fluid all over his massive prick.

Pulling back his foreskin, he aligned the throbbing head with the pucker so the edges of Ryan's tight passage desperately convulsed around the dark purple rim of his glans. He knew Ryan was a true bottom slut who desperately wanted this fat hog inside him. Well, Chris was going to grant him his wish. He intended to fuck him like he would all his good friends - full tilt.

"This is how we do it in Australia mate" said Chris as he arched back, his chest puffing out to gargantuan proportions with the hefty pecs filling Ryan's view. Thanks to plenty of hours of fucking, surfing and even dance training for "Dancing with the Stars", Chris had developed strong control of his hips, allowing them to move with great agility.

Hemsworth's hips slammed forward with the full force of a man who has spent all his life being athletic - the kind of raw stamina and power that comes not from lifting weights but from countless hours of hard and intensive bodyweight exercise.

For the first few minutes, the Aussie slammed in as deep as he could and pulled nearly all the way out, sending Ryan into a sensory overload that had him screaming loud enough that Chris' hand had to smother his mouth until he finally quietened down.

"Yeah, take it fucker, take my fucking massive cock in your hole" Hemsworth shouted. He was a dirty talker and he LOVED giving and receiving it.

Growing up with Liam, Chris was always the one who took control, his deep voice demanding his young sibling comply with his darkest desires, taking dominance but always in a tone that showed his deep emotional affection. The thought of how forbidden it was to lap at the tiny nipples atop his baby brother's firm chest, nuzzle the dark treasure trail that ran down his six pack, and ultimately take pleasure from every single sinful inch of him, was always a massive turn on. So much so that even now, he still had a tendency to refer to his fucks in incestuous terms because it aroused him so.

"Baby needs his big brother's dick doesn't he" he yelled, to which Ryan groaned and in a strained voice filled with unbridled lust responded "Yes, fuck me stud. Fill me with that fucking fatty."

Ryan's eyes rolled into the back of his head at the sensation. He didn't let on that he'd been exposed to Aussie hard fucking stylings before while filming "Wolverine". Like Chris, Hugh Jackman was a sweetheart outside the bedroom, but a fucking machine inside. Ryan would never forget one of the few times he wasn't a bottom with Hugh was when the pair spent an afternoon simultaneously ravaging the hole of the ridiculously buff Taylor Kitsch. The kid could barely walk the next day, but the smile couldn't be removed from his face for a month.

"UGH", a particularly deep thrust brought Ryan back to the moment. Hugh was as aggressive, agile and as buff as his current plunderer, but Chris packed a bigger piece of meat. Whereas Hugh's chest was covered in manly fur and his skin marked with age, Chris was all smooth and fresh.

The sight was so enticing Ryan leant up and began suckling on Chris' left tit. Ryan lightly bit the rock hard surrounding chest area and then laved the hard points with his talented tongue which drew a deep groan from the Australian.

Chris had always been a sucker for nipple play, but since bulking up for "Thor" he was astonished at how much more sensitive they had become. During an 'Avengers' photo shoot the other week with the also recently buffed up Chris Evans, the pair engaged in some discreet nip pinching fun of their own. By the end of the shoot, they were so horned up that as soon as they hit the dressing room they were on each other. To this day Evans was the only Hollywood celeb Chris had encountered who was able to swallow all of his load without losing a single drop.

Chris answered Ryan's nipple suckling with his own taunt. With his right hand he reached down and grabbed the Canadian's cock in a vice-like grip.

That certainly got Ryan's attention as he looked up at the blond God above him. The naughty smile that greeted him made him swallow in nervousness, until he realised Chris was adjusting it so that every time he thrust, both their abs would rub Ryan's cock hard with each stroke.

Ryan's pre-cum had soon smeared Chris' belly with a large deposit, making the rubbing easier and faster, but also pushing him faster and faster towards a second orgasm. Well, if he was going to cum then so was his fucker.

Chris suddenly found his thrusting required quite a bit more force and let out a massive growl when he realised what had happened. Ryan was a consummate bottom, and had with him the skill to tighten his ass in a way that only comes with a lot of practice.

Ryan would open up so Chris could sink in deep, then tighten so much that Chris had to really force his hips back just to get his cock out of that red hot iron grip.

Ryan had all the skills of a power bottom, but seemed to lack that aggression that usually came with them such as when Chris plundered Timothy Olyphant's hole on the set of "A Perfect Getaway". Despite being fifteen years his senior, Olyphant's lithe body and absolutely perverted mind taught him things he'd never dreamed of - be it the exquisite pleasures of an experienced hole to the filthy whispers into his ear of a poetry of dark desire.

Both boys were ready to burst. As Ryan's right hand started working his cock with almost frantic abandon, his left reached down to his hole to feel the taught muscle. His fingers skipping along the obscenely thick meat that pistoned in and out of it. His fingernails grazed where the base of Chris' cock met his abs, which only stimulated the Aussie even more.

Chris suddenly lent right over and forced his mouth onto Ryan's, his thick hot tongue welcomed by the smaller man underneath. The heat and the sensation were so overwhelming that Ryan knew he wouldn't last long. Ten seconds later, the dam burst.

With their mouths still mashed together, Ryan let out a scream as his balls seized up and his cock angrily shot a long hot spurt right up to his own chin and neck.

As the second shot flew out and again marked the chest of the man above, Chris quickly used his tongue to scoop up the cum that had accumulated on Ryan before pushing it back inside Ryan's mouth.

Ryan's next few spurts glossened his own belly as the pair's mouths shared the salty, thin liquid.

The taste drove Chris towards the edge, he pulled back and panting with exertion asked "Where do you want it babe?"

"On me...and in me" came the response.

Chris leant back onto his knees and started pumping harder. The sight of a spent Ryan below him turning him on even more, the hairy chest heaved with exhaustion, his stomach and treasure trail drenched in cream.

Chris looked down to see droplets of Ryan's semen trickling down between his pecs and quickly took a fingerful of it and smeared it across his lips. His tongue jutted out to taste it, the flavour instantly making his hard cock even more rigid. The dark head turned an angry violet as he felt his balls churn preparing to spew forth their contents.

"OH FUCK" yelled Chris at the top of his lungs as he pulled his monster out. With his right hand rapidly stroking his meat, he pulled Ryan up by the scruff of his neck with his left hand.

Ryan had just enough time to open his mouth as the first shot of Chris' cum rocketed out and painted his face and throat.

The taste was incredible. Hot, salty and sweet at the same time and a lot heavier and creamier than his own, the viscous milk flooded over Ryan's tongue, teeth and throat - completely filling his senses. In no time a second volley joined the first and filled his mouth to near gagging with the nectar, Chris yelling "TAKE IT LITTLE BRO!" as he spurt.

Chris then quickly pushed Ryan flat on his back, Ryan's legs automatically going up in response.

A third volley of the hot Aussie seed left a trail directly down Ryan's torso, pooling in his navel and drenching the chest hairs that fell under its path.

Chris lined his cock up to Ryan's open and ravaged hole as a fourth spurt drenched the raw red valley with fertile man butter. "Back in" he whispered as he plunged his cock back inside, burying it into the hilt as the fifth spurt - seemingly almost self-aware of being back inside the Canadian, pulsed out with extra power inside.

Ryan could feel the shot deep inside him and the next three that followed. Each new spurt and deep thrust from the man above sent rivers of cum pouring out of his over-flooded ass.

Ryan swallowed the large amount of heavenly cream still in his mouth, the taste and remnants overpowering his senses.

As his few dying spurts shot inside Ryan, Chris lent down and licked up the trail he'd left on the man's torso. Looking up he saw drops of cum trickling from Ryan's chin, while a great big gash of it bridged his right and left cheeks. Chris smiled his mischievous smile as he slurped up all he could see.

Chris then pulled out, his heavy cock still relatively hard and covered in wet spunk. He stood up and walked around the bed, bringing it in line with Ryan's face.

"Clean it off for me would ya" said Chris who barely got the words out as Ryan, lids half shut in exhaustion and lust, leant over and took it all in one go. Chris' eyebrows shot up in surprise, his cum obviously helped lube Ryan's throat which must have allowed him to finally fit all of the super-sized cock down it.

Chris looked down at Ryan's utterly spent and degraded body. The sheen of sweat and cum had matted the hair all over his torso, the ripped muscles prominent with the exertion. The boy's legs were still up, having gotten so used to having the hulking God of Thunder between them. The sight made him hungry again and he knew what would satiate it.

Chris pulled his cock from Ryan's mouth, grabbed the man's right leg and spun him ninety degrees so that his ass as was hanging off the bed toward him.

Ryan lifted his head in curiosity.

Chris only smiled back saying "don't worry beautiful, just having some dessert".

He knelt down, the big hands parting Ryan's glutes and exposing his weeping hole. White cream steadily trickled from it and Chris buried his face in it. His stubble quickly darkened as his tongue dredged up all the hot cum it could from Ryan's passage.

Ryan only dropped his head back and parted his legs more. 'Fuck this has been incredible' he thought.

After pushing in a few of his fingers and making sure he got everything out of it, Chris stood up and offered his hand to Ryan.

The actor meekly lifted his arm which the Aussie grabbed and yanked him off the bed into a tight muscular embrace. The pair kissed - lightly, gently and with warm satiated smiles.

"I think we both need a shower don't you?" said Chris, before cheekily adding "you should see what I can do with a loofah".

Ryan smiled, still half out of it, but he couldn't remember being this satisfied in a long time.

Chris turned and walked to the doorway. Even from the back he was the definition of a god. The back muscles arched, imposing and tapering down to a tight torso. The legs long stalks of power leading up to a peachy ass, two large round buns as hard as stone.

The view began stirrings in Ryan that made him think he might cum for a third time in less than an hour. His small doubts about whether he should subject himself to such a sensory overload again so soon were quashed as Chris turned.

In profile Ryan saw the Aussie's cock hadn't gone completely soft and was literally jumping as it slowly re-engorged, ready for another round.

"You coming?" Chris asked with a smirk.

"A few more times tonight I expect" he responded which drew a laugh from both of them.

Chris turned back and headed towards the shower.

Ryan crossed the floor and joined him as quick as he could, shutting the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think of this story via e-mailing me at andrewbirch99@hotmail.com as the feedback is very important. Plus it's often hot to hear as well.


End file.
